1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of liquid crystal displaying, and more particularly, to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display (LCD) comprising the same.
2. Description of Related Art
LCDs currently available all comprise a liquid crystal module and a backlight module adapted to provide backlight for a liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal module. Because the liquid crystal panel does not emit light by itself, the backlight module must provide a uniform light source having adequate brightness to the liquid crystal panel so that the liquid crystal panel operates to display an image normally.
However, conventional liquid crystal modules using backlight have an invariable power consumption during operation; that is, brightness of the backlight cannot be adjusted according to brightness of an image to be displayed by the liquid crystal module. In other words, the brightness of the backlight cannot be adjusted region by region, and this is unfavorable for energy saving.
Some backlight structures which can adjust the brightness region by region have been proposed. Such backlight structures generally accomplish adjustment of the brightness region by region by splicing light guide panels together. However, this way of splicing light guide panels together causes problems of nonuniform brightness and chromaticity at splicing gaps.